This invention relates to insect traps and specifically to baited traps for flies,
We first came up with the idea of a fly catcher from a three liter plastic soft drink bottle. We then came up with the ingredients for the bait which consists of three parts honey, one part milk, and one part diced apple. We field tested our fly trap the entire summer of 1993 and found that it worked exceptionally well.
We also learned that our fly catcher needed to be larger to accommodate dairy farmers and cattle raisers.
We feel that our fly catcher improves the present existing fly traps by being made of clear plastic, having an easy removable top, and having a landing strip for flies to land on and enter the baited chamber.
The bait uses no poisons or pesticides which makes it environmentally safe. Our fly bait gives off no offensive odors. Our fly catcher will make it possible to use less poisons and pesticides around cattle and other farm animals.
Our fly catcher can be hung in the home, barn, feed shed, and eating establishments.